<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Like It by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775671">If You Like It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dueling, M/M, Stubbornshipping, Valentine's Day, mentioned heartshipping, mentioned snareshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyfriends have a Valentine’s Day duel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Like It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/gifts">GayKaiba</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, cutie.” Honda purred into the phone, “You got plans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have work.” Kaiba answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, I forgot, you’re boring.” Honda gave an over-dramatic sigh, “Fine, I’ll celebrate Valentine’s Day by myself. Maybe I’ll go to Jounouchi’s and get drunk. Get drunk, get frisky, get pregnant…” He trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jounouchi doesn’t drink, and he won’t cheat on Otogi. Next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Yuugi and Bakura are pretty cute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they are. You have permission to fuck them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaiba, I’m trying to get you to spend time with me, damn it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba snorted on the other side of the phone, and Honda scowled. Little bastard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get off early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you off early.” Honda mumbled threateningly, “Take the day off! I miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>woke up </span>
  </em>
  <span>together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I. Miss. You. I’m breaking into your stupid building and kidnapping you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if I kidnap you first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes no sense!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba laughed softly again, “What were you planning on doing with me? Because I’m not into that mushy shit, and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda stopped scowling and instead perked up, hopeful. “Honestly, I had planned to get a bunch of sugary shit and duel you until we got rage-horny, and then I was gonna sex you till we passed out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A normal evening, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but this time the candy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re obnoxious.” There was a smile in Kaiba’s voice, “I’m on my way home. You’re lucky I… tolerate you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say it, Kaiba, I won’t judge you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but my secretary will. Stop staring, bitch, or I’ll make more paperwork for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a muffled complaint from the secretary, but she was the only person in the world who could handle Kaiba’s bullshit. Their relationship was probably the best Kaiba had had with anyone other than Mokuba and Honda himself. She’d get an expensive present as a non-apology for being called a bitch, later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m packing my shit right now. You better have chocolate waiting for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll rub it on my nipples,” Honda answered, “and then you can lick it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suddenly I just remembered a very important meeting I have to attend. It will last all day. So sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda laughed, “As if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> obsessed with my nipples!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not allowed to call me out on shit, we made this agreement long ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right.” Honda nodded, “I’m not allowed to bully you for being just a big whore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna stab you.” Kaiba threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if I stab you first! With my dick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More stifled laughter came from Kaiba. Honda beamed. Kaiba didn’t laugh often, but he’d made it happen three times in one phone call. A Valentine’s Day miracle, truly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my way now, but I have to hang up, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you soon, my sweet darling angel baby whomst I love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting a divorce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get married first!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda smirked when Kaiba hung up the phone. Kaiba would never divorce him. On the other hand, would Kaiba marry him? Well, if not then he’d just have to hold him at gunpoint with his own glock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda set up their dueling table while he waited for his boyfriend to come home. He put a tray of Valentine’s candies and some chocolate covered strawberries down and smiled at the little scene. It was a nice table, solid wood and large enough for both their duel and their snack. They couldn’t cuddle while playing Duel Monsters, but they could afterwards, and they for sure would be cuddling after the duel ended. And other stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He traced a pattern in the wood and sighed longingly. He did miss Kaiba. He’d be home in a few minutes, but it was a few minutes too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda decided to wait downstairs. He could stand beside the door like a dog and shower Kaiba in affection as soon as he stepped into the house. Yes, that was a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran down the stairs, nearly tripping in his haste, and slid to a stop right in front of the door. That was fun. Socks and a clean, wooden floor equaled indoor skating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a car engine rumbled in the driveway. He was home! His Kaiba was home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda decided not to wait any longer and threw the door open. He ran to the limo and opened that door as well before diving into the car and tackling his boyfriend. Kaiba grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. He wrapped his arms around Honda’s waist anyway, apparently having missed Honda as much as Honda had missed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I love you.” Honda breathed out. He kissed every centimeter of Kaiba’s face rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, too.” Kaiba said, squeezing his eyes shut under the assault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s duel. Let’s date. Let’s fuck. I wanna fall asleep holding you. Did you know I’m in love with you?” Honda grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba raised an eyebrow, “I had an inkling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged for a few seconds more, and then Kaiba shoved him onto the floor between the seats and got out of the car. Honda sat up and glared at his boyfriend, but it didn’t last, and he followed him out of the limo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s waiting for us.” He said, “Come on, upstairs, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda grabbed Kaiba’s hand and dragged him into the house. He barely spared a second for them to kick off their shoes, which made things very difficult for Kaiba, considering his boots went rather far up his legs, because he was an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re slow.” Honda teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll slit your throat.” Kaiba answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, love me some good Valentine’s Day murder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba succeeded in tugging his boots off, and scowled at Honda. He muttered something nasty about Valentine’s Day under his breath, and Honda ignored it. He grabbed Kaiba’s hand again and tugged him towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, the quicker we duel, the quicker we can cuddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned over and bumped his head against Kaiba’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re like a puppy. I’m gonna step on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so that’s what we’re doing tonight? Switching things around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba looked scandalized. He stopped in the doorway and let go of Honda’s hand. “Disgusting…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Honda nudged him and laughed. “Come on, bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro.” Kaiba answered mockingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a seat on either side of the table and Kaiba pulled his deck out of his pocket. They swapped decks, shuffled the cards, and then traded back. Kaiba picked up a chocolate and nibbled on it. A dribble of caramel spilled out, and his tongue darted out to lick it away. Hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda stared for a second before clearing his throat. “Wanna go first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Kaiba answered, drawing a few cards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda did the same and gazed down at his hand. The card he wanted wasn’t in it, but that was fine. He summoned a monster and set a card before ending his turn. Kaiba drew another card, summoned a monster, set a card, and played a spell that powered up his attacking monster. It had enough points to easily take out Honda’s monster. He subtracted the damage from his life points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda scowled, drew another card, and placed a monster in defense position to protect his life points. Still no special card. Maybe he should have kept it separate when his deck got shuffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Defending already?” Kaiba taunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked the pink filling from inside another candy. His tongue dove into the chocolate and came out with a small lump of raspberry cream. Honda licked his own lips. Was Kaiba doing this on purpose? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one hand, yes, everything Kaiba did during a duel was on purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other… Kaiba just liked to eat candy like that. He also liked to eat other things like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda squirmed in his seat, “Shut up and take your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba hummed, smirked, and played another monster. His powered up monster attacked and defeated Honda’s defending card, and the other monster attacked Honda’s life points directly. He ended his turn by licking his fingers clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda prayed that the Heart of the Cards would make this duel end in his favour. He drew his next card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even have another monster to defend with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You win, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I please summon my Blue Eyes? Please? Pretty please with a not-cherry on top?” Kaiba gave him a wide eyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck.” Honda stared at him. What a sudden change. Had he accidentally switched personalities with someone? “Uh… go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba gave a wicked smirk and put his lower level monsters in the graveyard. He slammed his Blue Eyes White Dragon onto the table and wiped out the rest of Honda’s life points. Honda rolled his eyes, smiling, and collected his cards to shuffle them again. Kaiba stared at him for a few seconds, looked at his Dragon, and then went back to staring. Honda barely noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was praying to the Heart of the Cards again. He needed his special card. Needed it! “You go first this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba scowled at him, collected his cards roughly, and shuffled them without looking. He dropped his deck onto the table with a thump, drew some cards, set a card, and motioned for Honda to take his turn. Still scowling, he shoved a chocolate into his mouth, whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Honda asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just play.” Kaiba said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, moody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda drew a card and looked at his hand. No special card. Maybe next turn? Please? He set a monster, attacked, and lost his monster to Kaiba’s Trap. Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duel went similarly to the last one, with Kaiba summoning two monsters and easily taking out Honda’s whenever he tried to attack or defend himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda sighed in annoyance and drew his next card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his special card!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda gave a toothy grin and placed a monster in defense position. He set a trap card and ended his turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba tribute summoned a monster in defense position. As far as Honda knew, the only monsters Kaiba had that required two tributes were… his Blue Eyes White Dragons. Why had he placed it in defense position?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I end my turn.” Kaiba said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda chewed his lip and drew a card without bothering to look at it. He placed his spell face up and switched his monster to attack mode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll use a continuous spell on my Cyber Commander.” He said, “And activate the spell’s effect. Kaiba, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba stared at him and said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honda’s eyes grew wide with terror. Was he really being rejected right now? He put the small ring box on the table beside his deck and stared into Kaiba’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still silent, Kaiba reached over and flipped his Blue Eyes into attack position. He spun it so it faced Honda, and Honda leaned over to get a good look at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The card was fake. Kaiba had photoshopped an engagement ring around the dragon’s neck, and edited the text to also be about proposing to your partner. He put a jewelry box of his own on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise?” Kaiba offered finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Honda whispered, and then laughed deeply, “We did the same thing! God, I love you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaiba gave him a rare, genuine smile. His cheeks were pink, and he showed his teeth in the grin. They both opened their boxes and exchanged rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll marry you.” Honda said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I, you.” Kaiba answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span></span>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>